Shadow's Promise
by Senkkeir
Summary: This is something we didn't see, but could have happened... Read to find out! Please review! Oneshot ShadowXAmy


**Yay, I'm posting something! XD**** It's been a while! lol**

**I know that maybe**** someone already did that... but anyway I just had to write it! I had this idea a long time ago, because of a comic I saw on DeviantArt! And I just remembered that I wanted to write it X3**

**Heh… Shadow is ****a bit OOC… just a bit… sorry XD And it's ShadowXAmy, so if you don't like that couple, go away!**

**No flames please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co…**

_**This**__** is something we didn't saw, but know that happened…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shadow's Promise**

There he was, his ruby eyes looking over the Earth. It seemed that the planet was slowly approaching. He knew that the Ark was going to crash into it, but he didn't care. Sonic and the others were just wasting their time trying to save the world, and their lives. He fulfilled Maria's wish, he avenged her, finally. He sighed.

---

"Oooh, I hate when they leave me behind!" Amy whined while walking in the hallway. The door next to her opened. Her eyes turned to the room and she saw a black figure standing in front of the window. She knew who it was. "Look it's Shadow!" she said to herself. The pink hedgehog wondered why he was not helping the others, and then she got an idea. "I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I!"

She ran to him with a determined look on her face. "Shadow, we need you! Please, help us!" she begged.

"It's all going according to plan. There is no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." Shadow said without looking at her.

"There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish like the professor said… but they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes… They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out… saving them is a good thing!" she said with hope._ 'Please…'_ She smiled to him, even if the dark hedgehog was still not looking at her.

Amy waited for an answer from him, but he didn't react. Her smile faded. "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for them. Give them a chance."

--Flashback--

"_Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me… for a better future!"_

"_Maria!" the black and red hedgehog called as__ he put his hands on the glass._

"_For all people who live on that planet… give them a chance to be happy… Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world." she continued, closing her eyes._

_The hedgehog banged on the glass, but it didn't do a single scratch._

"_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." she whispered while pressing the button. The escape pod headed towards the Earth…_

--End flashback—

Shadow realised that it was the true promise, he was wrong before. He remembered now. His hands went into fists as he felt determination rose.

"That's what I've promised her and I must keep that promise." he said almost for him. A tear he couldn't hold fell from his eye.

"Shadow?" Amy was getting confused and worried. She didn't really know what he was talking about but saw a tear falling from his eye. She started to approach him but stopped when he continued to talk.

"That's what Maria wished for." he continued almost in a whisper. The dark hedgehog knew that he didn't have much time before the Ark crashes on Earth. "I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria and… you." he said while glancing at her for a second, _'So innocent, so beautiful… Wait… what the…?' _he shook his head at this though, before starting to run to the door.

Shadow suddenly stopped. He turned to face the pink hedgehog, staring at her emerald eyes deeply.

"Huh?" Amy was getting more and more confused by the way he was acting. She found herself starting to blush a bit as he slowly started to walk towards her, still staring, his ruby eyes piercing her soul.

A few inches from her, Shadow grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, closing his eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, and even more when he put his arms around her waist. She was sure that she was redder than a tomato now. She couldn't believe it, Shadow… kissing her? The pink hedgehog found herself starting to enjoy it. Even if she wanted Sonic to be her first kiss, she didn't care now. Amy couldn't resist to kiss back, and put her arms around his neck, eyes closed.

They stopped after a moment that seemed like eternity, panting a little and blushing. Shadow smiled and petted her hair. "Thank you… beautiful Rose… for remembering me my true promise." he whispered softly in her ear. He kissed her forehead and they released each other. The dark hedgehog turned and went out of the door before she could say a single thing. He was going to save the world... thanks to her.

Amy felt tears on the corner of her eyes, someone has kissed her… and it was not Sonic… no, it was someone special… the Ultimate Life Form…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Best ending**** sentence ever X3 ****Hope you liked!**** Please review! And no flames!**


End file.
